


Hunted (Werewolf Kuroo)

by KikiPeanut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiPeanut/pseuds/KikiPeanut
Summary: Werewolf Kuroo chases down reader, this is my first time posting my writing so feel free to critique! My discord is Coconut too :) (I had tried my best to specify no specific gender so this should be technically a nonbinary reader story,  if I have missed any female or male phrasing please feel free to point it out to me, I will be making edits to add a female and male reader pov later on :D)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 72
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Hunted (Werewolf Kuroo)

You were running home, puffs of air breaking past as you dashed through the trees. Living in a big expanse of land was great, in theory,, until having to deal with the "locals" came up. The most you had to deal with was the odd rabbit or coyote darting across your yard or the stray racoon getting into your garbage. It was one of the main reasons for you moving out of the city, the quiet stillness of the forests settling you. For the most part city life has always been too much for you, too loud, too busy, just too much. Moving into the more rural areas had been one of your best decisions you've ever made.  
However, this evening had you feeling more like prey than you had previously expected. Heavy breathes could be heard echoing from behind you, almost as fast as the adrenaline rushing through your veins. Looking ahead you could just barely see the faint light coming from your living rooms lamp glowing through the window. The light sparked a small feeling of hope in you that was quickly extinguished when you were crashed into by your capturer. Shit, you thought, I really wanted to at least make it inside.  
"Ne, why were you running from me, little one? Did you like me hunting you down? Like making your man chase after you?" The growl coating those words makes a shiver go down your spine, an involuntary whine escaping from your lips. The adrenaline that had just fueled your escape leaves you shaking in your captured state, both of your hands digging into the earth beneath you just to grip on to something. A shift of the large body above yours makes you acutely aware of the sheer size of your hunter, especially the hard length digging repeatedly into your backside. The pressure soon has you shaking as a shift allows him to start a slow, deep grind into you, forcing you to feel each rigid inch of his cock through both layers of your clothes.  
Like a thunder clap a rumble leaves his chest in the deepest laugh you've heard from him yet as a heavy weight comes down to encircle the back of your neck. The action has an actual whimper leave you, the ghost-like feeling of being collared triggering an almost primal satisfaction. The grip tightens at the same time as you take a deep breathe, arching back into the firm touches.  
"You like that? Like the feeling of my hand around that pretty little throat of yours?" He growls, other hand reaching down to grip at your hip to pull it back and up into him. "Ah, Kuroo, inside, please, not out here!" You pathetically beg just as his claws make ribbons out of your bottoms with a loud tearing sound echoing in your ears. A scoff accompanies the smack to your ass, the first feeling of skin on skin contact a shock to your system. Moaning, your back arches into the impact, never admitting out loud how much you loved it when he gets rough with you in these moments. Who knows when he'd stop gloating at the knowledge? You hum as he briefly rubs over the bright handprint he leaves behind, he always had a fascination with leaving marks on your body.  
Briefly you're left cold as Kuroo's hands leave you, the loud click of his belt buckle ringing in your ears. Reaching back, you paw at his pants, helping him to tug them downenough to get at his hard length. Rough fingers make you forget your task as they leisurely roam up and down your dripping sex, soaking in your fluids before slowly sinking into your heat. A loud moan escapes you at the feeling, pushing your hands back into the dirt beneath you for an anchor as your hips rock back into the slow pumps of Kuroo's hand.  
"You like it when I finger your sloppy hole baby? Like the sounds it makes when its all wet like this around me?" His taunts ring in your ears, head shakily nodding back at him as you whine. The sounds of his fingers in your sex grow louder and faster, his other hand gripping your hip to hold you in place as he fingers you faster, feeling your hole slowly relax around his digits. "I've gotta get you nice and ready for me don't I, sweetheart? Gotta spread you open nice and wide to take my cock deep into your little hole." Moaning at his words you beg for him, beg for his cock, his knot, anything he can give you as long as he's the one filling you up. "Please, please, Kuroo, I want, I want it inside, I want you, I want your cock inside of me!" Your voice breaks the sounds of your heat, rising just an octave higher to properly beg him for what you really want. You had hoped to get to bed at the very least but anywhere was good as long as it was with Kuroo.  
An ominous chuckle breaks the tension, leaving you shivering right before his fingers leave your heat, the empty feeling it leaves has you whimpering. "Oh, does my good baby want my cock filling them up? Wanna be my good little cock slut, huh, is that what you want?" His growl accompanies the jangle of his belt buckle, the clicking sounds just as loud as the fabric of your underwear tearing all the way off under his claws. With a firm grip on your thighs he flips you over to your back, his eyes glowing back at you, smirking face shadowed by the moon behind him. "Too bad, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer before you get my cock baby." With that he darts down, your thighs over his shoulders before you completely process what is happening.  
The only warning you get is a huff of hot air before his mouth descends on your heat, wet sounds joining his pleased growls as he practically eats you whole. A swipe to your entrance has your back arching just before his tongue digs its way in. "Kuroo please, I want your cock, I don't want your tongue in me, I want you cock please!" Your cries, loud as they are, go ignored as he continues, pleased rumbles vibrating from your core and extending to each nerve on you body, the vibrations making you shake as you reach down to grip onto his dark locks. Each swipe of his tongue has you closer to the edge, body shaking in its readiness to reach that crest. Panting breathes leave you, so fast it sounds like the faintest whistle as your pushed ever closer until-  
Laughing, he pulls away, lips and chin slick with his saliva and your own fluids. "Did I say you could cum for me yet? The only thing you get to cum on is my cock." With practiced ease he yanks you up into his lap, shirt riding up with the movement. Lapping his lips, his eyes gloss over your quivering body, the full moon keeping no part of you hidden from his hungry gaze. One of his hands reach down to grip at your thigh to toss it over his shoulder as the other encircles his manhood. With a smirk he taps at your twitching hole, each one sending a zap up your spine that almost has you jerking out of his grip from the shocks of stimulation. Whining, you arch as far as you can, doing your best to try and angle your hips for him to slip inside of you, feeling achingly empty without his fingers or tongue or anything really of his filling you up.  
A single smack to your ass has you freezing, looking back up at Kuroo from where your gaze had strayed down to his swollen cock. "Eyes on me princess, you get this when you stop acting like a needy slut and pay attention to me." Languidly he grinds against you, the friction good against your moist heat but not enough to satisfy the ache within you. Whimpering you reach up, hands latching onto his hair, one even catching on his soft wolf ears, giving the fluffy appendage a good scritch to encourage him. Shuddering he grinds harder into you, a single adjustment allowing his cockhead to finally slip inside. Gasping you wait, knowing he'll keep up with his teasing if you try and wiggle more of him inside that he hasn't already given you. Licking at his lips and tightening his grip on your hips, he gives a single pull at the same time as he makes a hard thrust, filling you up to the hilt with him in one go.  
From then on his pace is relentless, your ears filled with the dirty sound of your hips meeting, punctuated with the punched out moans you let fall freely from your lips. Every few pumps he'd land a smack on your ass, moaning deep at how the action had you tightening around him. He has you screaming at this point, hands digging into the earth above your head barely grounding you from the sheer pleasure of it all. His brutality has you shaking as he gives you the pounding you were after, feeling the slight sting on your ass from his repeated smacks.Too fast you feel that coil tightening up in your belly, head thrashing side to side as he goes harder, deeper into you with every desperate sound that leaves your lips. "Thats it baby, cum for me, cum all over my cock, cum while I plug your little whole with my knot! Take all of my seed inside, let me breed you like the horny slut you are!" Furiously he pounds into you, the stimulation having you shake as you do as he orders, back arched as far as it can go as you scream his name to the heavens, letting the world know of the pleasure he just forced upon your body. You can faintly hear the grunts leaving Kuroo as he keeps going, using his grip on your hips to keep pumping his cock into your body.  
The overstimulation has you squirming, feeling a rising build on top of the orgasm you just had, whining and trying to crawl away from the pleasure and the pain of it. "Nuh uh, sweetheart, you're going to take this knot, take all my cum in this sloppy little hole." He growls out, the base of his cock starting to swell in you. Whining you struggle even more, broken pleas of 'I can't' and 'no' leaving your lips as you quickly reach that crest again. The knot finally swells to the point that Kuroo can only grind deep into you, pressing deep inside right before, with a single growl, he cums long and deep within you. The sudden release has you waking as a second organ rocks through you, body spamming beneath Kuroo as it shakes from the aftershocks of the pleasure that was forced through your body. The dual feeling of his cum filling you up and your orgasms leaves you slightly hazy, idly running your hands up and down Kuroo's sides.  
Some time passes in this state, you come to to the sound of a low rumbling against your chest. Knowing the sound by heart as Kuroo's purrs you just lift your hand higher to pet at his hair,, smiling as he wraps himself around you. "Want to go inside for round two?" His question has an exasperated scoff leave your lips with a laugh soon following it. "You're lucky I love you."

He laughs at your statement, holding you close as you both wait for his knot to deflate. "You're the one that wanted to do it outside, not my fault we started in the yard." Humming, you wiggle in his hold, the feeling of him locked to you making heat build back up in your core, especially from how your movements make his dick twitch in interest from inside you.. Chuckling Kuroo does some maneuvering, somehow managing to get up and hold you in a way that doesn't tug on his knot.  
Reaching up you pet him, his wild black locks feather soft in your hands. "Good boy!" You coo up at him, grinning at the pout he sends your way as he walks the both of you inside and heads straight for your bedroom. "Come on baby, stop treating me like I'm some overgrown dog. I may be a werewolf but that doesn't mean you can baby talk me!" He whines, twisting next to your bed as he drops back on it, letting you be on top. Just in time too because his knot deflates enough for you to do a quick grind before slowly rocking your hips against his once more. Groaning his hands reach down, curving around to grip at your ass, thumbs rubbing at the soft skin there. Smirking you take advantage of your position while you have it, slowly rolling your hips before dropping down into a dirty grind into Kuroo's lap.  
"Ah, baby, you look so good like that, riding my cock like that, taking me in so deep in that sex of yours." He rumbles, growing harder inside you with each roll of your hips against him. The praise has you whining, hips raising and dropping back down, your grinds turning into quick bounces in his lap. A smack to your tender ass has you clench down on his length, going faster in your movements as the heat grows once more in your belly. "Kuroo, I'm gonna cum again, I wanna cum, I wanna cum!" Tears wet your lashes as you look down at the smirking werewolf between your thighs, whimpering when his hands reach up to tear your shirt to get at your chest. Rough fingers swipe at your nipples before pinching one, the other being rubbed, the sensitivity making you shiver and whine, hips pumping faster. "That's it baby, use my cock to feel good, make your slutty little hole come all over me, do it, I want to feel you tightening around my cock." The goading only encourages you, moving faster to chase that feeling, dropping down to grind on his cock right when he piches both of your nipples, the simulation added to the deep pressure on your insides making you cum hard once more. All that leaves your mouth are gasps, a moan leaving you as you do a last grind before letting your body fall forward to lay against Kuroo's chest.  
You're only given a single minute before Kuroo starts moving beneath you, hands rolling your hips into each upward grind of his. Whining you smack weakly at his chest, trying to wiggle away from his actions. "Come on little one, I'm still so hard, don't you want me to fill you up again? Want me to flood that thirsty hole of yours? Come on, give me one more and we're all done baby." Knowing how sensitive you are, Kuroo let's a steady stream of purrs and rumbles leave him as he rocks into you. The sounds and the slow pace he uses help to calm you, burying your head in his neck as he keeps moving you as he likes. Gradually his thrusts get longer, deeper, the feeling making you cling onto the other. Growling Kuroo plants his heels into the mattress as an anchor, using that to help him piston up faster into your body. Loud, wet, smacking sounds fill the room as he thrusts up into your body, his hands keeping your hips in place as he keeps going. "Kuroo, I can't take anymore, its too much, no more please." You whine into his chest, nails digging into his back and side as you get closer and closer to that edge again, hopefully for the last time tonight.  
"Come on baby, I'm almost done. You can feel it right? Feel my knot growing again, locking me into that wet, messy hole of yours? I'm gonna fill you up again baby, get ready for it. Get ready for my seed to fill you up again, just how you like it." Grunting he goes faster, moving quickly he flips the both of you over. You land on your side, only able to grab the bedsheets before feeling that knot of his start to inflate again. Whimpering you hide your burning face into one of the pillows, moans leaving you with each thrust he makes inside you. Kuroo's hands dig into your hip and thigh as he gets closer too, grunts almost as loud as the joining of your joining bodies leaving his mouth. "I'm cumming baby, gonna cum inside again, cum for me, cum for me baby, cum around this knot, cum all over my cock again for me." He keeps going, keeps demanding you cum for him just as you arch back, feeling your body clenching down on his knot right when it locks you together again. For the second time you're being filled up, filled up with Kuroo. Again you're locked together, Kuroo adjusting so he's curled against your back, holding you to him as you wait for his knot to go back down again.  
"Just so you know, I love you too sweetheart." He rumbles in your ear, letting his hard grip soften on you as he instead rubs soothing circles into your hips. His expressions softens from your previous actions, becoming more of the caring man that you know and less of the lusting werewolf he becomes on full moons like the one tonight. The touches thereafter are soft and caring, considerate of the marks and scrapes made from him and your previous romp on the forest floor. "I love you baby, never forget it." These words are the last he speaks for the night, nestled against your back with his arms encircling your waist. Smiling you end the full moon with Kuroo that way, body sore but filled with love.


End file.
